jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky
}} |image = |caption = Previous Episode:Pirate Putt-Putt Next Episode: Tricks, Treats and Treasure!}} Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky is a TV special set that premiered September 19th, 2012, on "Disney Channel" as a Disney Junior Family Night movie event. The special - along with selected second season episodes - was released on Disney DVD October 16, 2012. Episode Summary According to the Never Land Pirate Code, Jake and his crew must race Bucky against the Jolly Roger and the sneaky Captain Hook. But if Bucky loses, he’ll belong to Hook forever! Of course, Hook uses every trick in the book and wins the race! But, Jake and his crew might have a way to get Bucky back. With the help of Peter Pan, the young pirates embark on an adventure across Never Land that includes getting past a fire-breathing dragon! With your help, Jake’s crew can save Bucky from the devious Captain Hook! Plot It's nighttime and Captain Hook wants Sharky and Bones, and Mr. Smee to read a book for him. The three come directly for him, with books in their hands. Bones mentions that their feet are there too. Hook complains to Smee about the bedtime story he had asked for. He says he can't fall asleep with an exciting story. The three then show off their books. Mr. Smee shows The Three Little Pirate Piggies, but Hook has heard that story about 3,000 times. Sharky shows him Green Coconuts and Jam, but Hook thinks it is boring. Finally, Bones shows off Goodnight Skull Rock, but Hooks doesn't want to hear that either. Hook wants a story about excitement, so the others keep looking. Mr. Smee finds a boos that hadn't been touched in quite a while and dusts it off, and coughs afterwards. Smee notices it's one he hasn't seen before - but it wasn't a book, it was a piece of paper. Hook wonders what Smee is up too, wanting to know if it is a story worthy of his time. Smee thinks Hook hasn't heard of the story before. Before Smee can read it, Hook grabs it out of his hand. He reads the paper, and reads that the Buccaneer need to take in a race against the Jolly Roger. It also has to start the day after the first full moon of the year. Sharky notices that it would be the next day. If Bucky lost the race, ownership would go to Hook. However, there is still more to read on the paper. It says that Jake and his mates have one last chance to get the ship back. Hook rips the bottom of the paper from Smee's hands and reads what was on the small part of the paper. Hook thinks it's not important at all. Bones wonders what the race means for them, and Hook says that if his crew wins, Bucky will belong to Hook. Smee thinks that Bucky might not be easy to win in the race, since he has lots of gizmos aboard. Hook then wants new gizmos added to The Jolly Roger. The three crewmen then get ready to build the gizmos for Hook. The next morning, all for prepare for the race and sing a song about having Bucky belonging to Hook. Meanwhile, Jake, Skully, Cubby, and Izzy are playing Pirate Bob Beach ball on Bucky, who is also playing with them. Bucky blocks a kick from Izzy, sending it to Captain Hook who pops in and greets them. Jake says he's come to the wrong place to get treasure, but Hook isn't interested to get any for the day, saying he going for a pirate ship. Skully thinks he's gone crackers. Hook throws the scroll of paper to Jake and promptly reads it. Jake says that Bucky has to race against the Jolly Roger for that day. If they lose, Jake will lose Bucky and Hook gets him. Skully, Izzy, and Cubby don't like the idea. Smee says that the kids have no choice but to race. If they quit, they'll lose their beloved ship. Jake accepts the challenge to race Hook, and says Bucky can race against The Jolly Roger any old day. They two get in each other's face, and start to sing the song Our Ship Be Better. During the song, Hook intends to cheat so he can win Bucky. After the song is over, Hook says that the race starts at Shipwreck Beach, and he'll see them at the starting line. Cubby is worried that his captain will lose the race and Bucky, however, Jake says he's going to win the race. After their usual talk about the audience wanting to help them, and the Peter's Pirate Team song, Jake's crew finally get to the starting line. Hook thought that Jake had given up. Jake is ready though, and ready to win. Smee then mentions how the rules will work by Sharky and Bones, in song form. Cubby thinks it's awesome, but Hook is concerned about winning Bucky instead. Sharky and Bones sing the first location for the crews: Mermaid Lagoon. Jake tells his crew to get ready to win the race. Sharky and Bones tell the ship to get ready, and yell "Anchors Away!" to both ships. The ships get off with The Jolly Roger getting an early lead. Jake wants Bucky to get to Mermaid Lagoon before Hook's ship does. Jake wants the incidence to cheer on for Bucky, and yell "Go Bucky Go!". Hook notices that Bucky is catching up, and then blocks Bucky from getting ahead. In his pride, Hook launches coconuts at Bucky to slow him down. Bucky retaliates by using his gizmos to launch the coconuts back at Hook, slowing him down, and giving the sea-pups enough time to reach ahead to Mermaid Lagoon. Sharky and Bones tell the pirates to find a fish that is not like a fish (in the form of a song). Whilst the puny pirates search for this item, Smee and Hook manage to catch up and get the same info. After some failed attempts, Cubby finds Sandy the Starfish. They instantly put two and two together and realize that Sandy is the so-called "fish that's not like a fish". Once they've solved the riddle, they are informed to go to Skull Rock for the next clue. Captain Hook and Smee look for a fish that's not like a fish, and ultimately fail. After throwing a fit, Hook bumps into Sandy, and figures out the clue (though Smee initially figured it out, Hook scoffed at this before realizing for himself). They are then informed to go to Skull Rock. Bucky is in the lead, and the pirates rejoice over their friends with Bucky in their song '' Best Friend Bucky. Once the song is over, they are spotted by Hook, who has another trick up his sleeve. He fires a grappling hook at Bucky, with an anchor attached to it. The anchor is struck near the ground, which lifts Bucky up by his backside. Hook then whips out a propeller which speeds him towards Skull Rock, leaving Jake in the dust (or rather in the bubbles). When Hook reaches Skull Rock, Sharky and Bones tell him to find an island that looks like a bird. After looking, Hook sees the Eagle Island, which is shaped like an eagle, as the name implies, and sets off, gloating at his victory. Jake manages to free Bucky from the grappling hook, and they head towards Skull Rock, taking the advice from Sharky and Bones. When they reach the island, they discover that Hook has reached the Eagle Island first and has gotten the winning flag, and as a result, he has won the Great Race and Bucky. Following the pirate code, Jake gives up Bucky to Captain Hook, and the pirates each say their goodbyes to the ship. They each watch as their ship is tied to the Jolly Roger, and hoisted away. Izzy uses Pixie Dust to fly the pirates away back to Pirate Island. When they return, Jake and his crew reminisce all the good times with Bucky, and find a picture of Peter Pan, which was taken during the end of ''Peter Pan Returns and get an idea to summon him in order to get their help. That night, they scream "Cock-a-doodle doo, Peter Pan we need you!!!" which gets him from across the Lands Beyond the Never Sea to Pirate Island. After reuniting with him, Jake explains why Bucky is under Hook's ownership. Pan realizes that a piece of the scroll is ripped apart, which leads them to believe Hook hid the full truth from the pirates. After giving them Pixie Dust, they fly to the Jolly Roger, where they meet Bucky, who is not happy being owned by Captain Hook, clearly shown by a previous scene in which he scares Sharky and Bones off the ship. Peter and Jake search in the codfish's cabin, and manage to find the last piece of the scroll. Once they find it, they read that unless the owners of the Buccaneer win the race, they have to complete one last task. They have to fly to Island of Bell and recover the golden bell before sunrise, and will win Bucky back with this task fulfillment. However, there is a warning that the pirates must fight a fire-breathing dragon, who guards the bell and will kill all those who visit. Building up their courage, the puny pirates fly to the Island of Bell. Meanwhile, fed up with Bucky's bell consent ringing, Captain Hook throws the bell into the Never Sea. Peter, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully fly to the island fighting wind currents as they land on the island, they travel on foot to a stone arch, near a glow which Jake previously spotted on the mountain. However, Peter is nearly burnt alive by a fiery blaze coming from the dragon. Not wanting to give up, the pirate team forms a plan' Peter and Jake will distract the dragon, whilst Izzy, Cubby, and Skully will retrieve the golden bell. They spring their plan into action, singing What Makes A Hero. The dragon's wits match against the wits of Peter and Jake, as they managed to have the dragon chasing his own tail in the cave tunnels of the Island of Bell. Izzy and Cubby find the Golden Bell, and fly up to the tree, grabbing the bell. With the help of Pixie Dust, the crew flies the bell back to Bucky. Hook is alarmed at both Peter Pan's second return to Never Land, and at the puny pirates' victory. Giving Bucky his new bell, the pirates sail back to Pirate Island in their victory, singing a short reprise of Best Friend Bucky. Once they return, they count their twelve gold doubloons collected during the episode. Peter congratulates his crew for their adventure, and once again, gives the Pirates and Bucky a farewell before flying off to the Land Beyond the Never Sea. Back on the Jolly Roger Hook complains about losing not only Bucky but being bested yet again by Jake,his crew and Peter Pan yet again.As Hook throws a fit, which ultimately malfunctions his gizmos aboard the Jolly Roger, launching him in the air, where he meets Peter Pan on his way to the Land Beyond the Never Sea. Peter offers to help but Hook refuses Pan's help then he realizes he can't fly, he falls into the Never Sea where he emerges on the back of Tick-Tock the Crocodile. Peter comments to Tick-Tock that Hook is all his, much to the crocodile's joy as he licks his chops eagerly grinning at Hook. Hook flees in terror as he curses Peter as he races across the Never Sea with the crocodile in pursuit much to the amusement of Peter Pan. Songs * Bucky Will Be Mine * Our Ship Be Better * What Makes A Hero * Best Friend Bucky * Goodbye Bucky Background Information *Despite being a special, only twelve golden doubloons were collected. *It is revealed that the pirates are unhappy if Bucky is taken away, showing that they think of him as a true friend. This is not shown in "Bucky Makes a Splash". *Izzy says "Pixie Dust Away!" twice, the first time in a sad way after they lost the race, and the second time to get the golden bell to be hit with pixie dust so Skully can carry it it. *Second appearance of Peter Pan. ("Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns") Also, Marina's only appearance was during a clip during the song when the pirates are sad about losing Bucky. Cast *Colin Ford - Jake *Madison Pettis - Izzy *Jonathan Morgan Heit - Cubby *David Arquette - Skully (speaking) *Corey Burton - Captain Hook *Jeff Bennett - Mr. Smee and Bones (speaking) *Loren Hoskins - Sharky, Sandy the Starfish and Skully (singing) *Kevin Hendrickson -Bones (singing) *Adam Wylie - Peter Pan *Dee Bradley Baker - Tick-Tock the Crocodile, The Dragon , and Brightly the Firefly *Russi Taylor - Gilly the Goldfish Continuity None. Quotes *Mr. Smee: The Three Little Pirate Piggies, *Sharky: Green Coconuts and Jam, *Bones: Goodnight Skull Rock, Screenshots Bucky's_Great_Race.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates Jake Saves Bucky cap4.png Jake and the Never Land Pirates Jake Saves Bucky cap5.png Jolly Roger crew and the pirate code scroll.jpg 640px-IVFmQVY4UHiHL.png 640px-128873 0097 ful.jpg PeterJake.jpg CrankyCaptain.png Jake& crew with Peter Pan-Jake Saves Bucky.jpg SmeeSharky and Bones.jpg Jolly roger and bucky.jpg Hook&smee-jake saves bucky.jpg 640px-128873 0469 ful.jpg 640px-128873 0067 ful.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-jake-saves-bucky-izzy.jpg Sandy withJake&crew-Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake Saves Bucky02.jpg Hook&Sandy-Jake Saves Bucky01.jpg Coconut Cannon- Jake Saves Bucky01.jpg Jake&crew with Hook&Smee-Jake Saves Bucky.png Best Friend Bucky.jpg Island of Bell-Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Jake Saves Bucky-title card.jpg Jake Saves Bucky screen-shot.png Jake Saves Bucky-promo.jpg Jake&Crew24.jpg Dragon-Jake Saves Bucky10.jpg Jakepiratesjakesavesbucky-poster.jpg Hook&crew-Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Hook&Jake-Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Jake&crew with Hook-Jake saves Bucky01.jpg Peter with Hook&Smeer-Jake saves Bucky.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake Saves Bucky01.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock-Jake Saves Bucky01.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock-Jake Saves Bucky03.jpg References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Specials